1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine ring incorporating elements of a ceramic composition divided into sectors forming portions of the stator of a turbo machine.
2. SUMMARY OF THE PRIOR ART
FR-A-No. 2 371 575 describes a gas turbine ring comprising a two-part annular support fixed to the inside of the turbine casing and a ring of ceramic material which has good abradability and erosion properties, which has a high strength at high temperatures, and which serves as a thermal barrier. Such a ceramic ring is formed in sectors. A specific mounting arrangement of ceramic sectors in the metallic support employs resilient means intended to ensure high strength in service, while taking into account differential thermal expressions which give rise to mechanical stresses between ceramic elements and the metallic support and while talking into account the low ductility and a relatively fragile nature of the ceramic material used.
Such known arrangements have, however, been shown to be inadequate for certain applications in turbo machines where high performance and in particular high temperatures of operation apply. Constructions embodying the invention are intended to provide sealing, both at the upstream and on the downstream side, defined with respect to the normal direction of flow of the gases within the turbo machine, together with an improved location of the sectors and the invention envisages a specific mode of mounting of the sectors of the ceramic ring which enables the sectors to deform without introduction of excessive mechanical stresses within the sectors, and in particular tensile stresses on the outer face of the sectors.